Oh my my my
by Yoroichi Yunmi 'Chiinozuka
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu Oh my my my Taylor Swift, fic ini bercerita tentang Risa yang berkeinginan memiliki kisah cinta seperti di lagu tsb


Summary : nah lhoo, masih bingung aja muter muter di ffn ini.. masih ga ngerti, huhuhu berasa lugu deh. Ini fic dari karakter LovCom, kalo masih ada salah-salah, mavin Chii, soalnya Chii rada dodol gtu deh. Ini juga nyontohin dari punya si 'agen'. Ceritanya diadaptasi dari lagu Oh My My My-nya Taylor Swift.. mweheh

Disclaimer : Karakter punya** Aya Nakahara**, cerita 100 persen dari otak dodolnya Chii, pake Speedy, Laptop diatas meja belajar.

Warning : Wordless (TOLOONG, Pemula yang dodol perlu bantuan !! apa ini yg dimaksud dengan warning ?)

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

Oh My My My

By : Chiilaa Rie (Mrs. Rie)

Genre : Romantic, comedy

Rated : T

Main Character : Risa Koizumi

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

_OOOH_, mendengarkan alunan lagu itu membuatku ingin menangis saja. Kenapa semua kenanganku tak sebagus lirik yang ada di lagu itu ? tentu saja kenangan dengan si Pendek ini tak ada bagus-bagusnya.

**PLAAK** !

Si pendek menampar lenganku.

"Hei, Kurcaci !! apa yang kau lakukan dengan cewek yang manis ini? Kau tak boleh memperlakukan aku seperti ini. Aku hanyalah gadis kecil yang lemah" ujarku berlagak seolah adegan ini kulakukan dengan menggigit sapu tangan tentu saja tubuhku menciut menjadi kecil untuk sementara.

"Dasar raksasa yang melamun ! jangan bilang bahwa kau adalah gadis kecil manis yang lemah. Terlalu jauh dari realita !" penekanan dengan wajah dan suara konyol pada kata-kata 'gadis kecil manis yang lemah' membuatku tambah kesal dengan Otani ini.

Ku angkat kaki ku, bersiap untuk membantai kaki mungil milik Otani, tetapi ada seseorang memeluk tubuhku untuk menghentikanku.

"Hei,hei Risa !! Sini sini" orang itu adalah Nobu, sahabatku. Di sisi Otani, ada Nakao yang sedang mengelus- elus kepala Otani, seperti hewan peliharaannya saja.

"WAAAAAAH, NOBU !! Jangan halangi aku untuk membantai si Bodoh itu!" aku meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan pelukan Nobu.

"Kau mau putus ya?! Kamu ga boleh gitu dengan pacarmu sendiri !" bentak Nobu, aku terdiam, paling takut dengan bentakkan Nobu.

"Tapi dia-dia, keterlaluaaan." Kataku dengan wajah memelas kepada Nobu.

"Lihat Otani, apakah kamu ga kasihan melihat dia ? dia kecil dan lemah, beda dengan kamu yang bertenaga besar. Jangan kasar dong" ujar Nobu sambil menunjuk ke arah Otani. Kami berdua memandang Otani yang sedang menepis tangan Nakao yang mengelus-elus kepalanya, tapi tetap tak berhasil karena tinggi mereka jauh berbeda.

Hatiku luluh seketika melihat kekonyolan Otani dan Nakao. Aku tersenyum sebentar, lalu aku mengajak Nobu untuk berganti pakaian, karena setelah ini ada pelajaran olahraga.

xxxxx

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi cewek setelah selesai berganti pakaian. Nobu ku tinggalkan, mana tahan menunggu Nobu yang berdandan bisa selama 1 jam. Hari ini ada praktek basket, ehm, Otani lah rajanya. Aku terpana melihat dia bermain basket, sekali lagi kekagumanku keluar. Walaupun badannya mungil, dia tetap bisa bermain basket.

_FIUUH,_ aku menghela nafas, tak ada ruginya dia menjadi pacarku.

**BRAAAAKK**. Sesuatu menghantam kepalaku dan sekelilingku menjadi hitam. Aku pingsan.

Xxxxx

Kini, aku berada di taman. Aku heran, mataku dekat sekali jaraknya dengan tanah, biasanya begitu jauh. Kaki jenjangku menjadi pendek sekali, lebih pendek dari kaki Otani, tanganku juga. Kupandangi sekelilingku, tiba-tiba bocah kecil berlari menghampiriku.

"Risaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" panggilnya. Aku masih belum mengenali dia. Sekarang dia sudah berada di hadapanku, tingginya tak jauh berbeda dariku (lebih pendek dariku maksudnya).

"Otani, ya?" aku menebak, hanya karena tubuhnya mungil seperti kurcaci Otani.

Dia menepuk lengan kananku, "Iyalah.. tuan Koizumi, sepertinya anak Anda telah mengalami amnesia" dia berujar sambil memandang ke arah 2 pasang suami istri yang masih muda. Di antara mereka adalah ayah dan ibuku.

"Ac-chan bisa saja. Kamu benar-benar tidak amnesia kan, Risa?" Tanya seorang wanita, yang bisa kutebak bahwa dia adalah ibu Otani.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua sudah dewasa nanti ? bisakah mereka saling jatuh cinta, ya? Kamu mau jadi istri Ac-chan, Risa?" ibuku berbicara. Ini seperti guyonan dia saja.

"Benar, Risa. Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa menggelar pesta yang besar untuk kalian berdua. Hahahah" tuan Otani tertawa, ayahku pun ikut tertawa. Wajahku memerah.

"Orang dewasa memang membingungkan. Ikut aku, Risa" Otani menarik tanganku sambil berlari. Mau tidak mau, aku harus mengikutinya, aku tak mau diseret dia secara paksa. Ternyata Otani mengajakku ke rumah pohon yang berada tak jauh dari lokasi kami berada tadi.

"Kalau kita sudah dewasa, kamu mau jadi istriku?" Otani bertanya dengan polos.

"Mungkin." Aku menjawab sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

xxxxx

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

Aku membuka mata, aku sadar. Aku sekarang berada di tengah-tengah ramainya orang. Ada Otani, Nobu, Nakao, Chiharu, Suzuki, ayah dan ibuku serta ayah dan ibu Otani. Ada apa mereka ramai-ramai disini?

"Aku kenapa sih?" kepalaku begitu pusing, aku harus menekan kepalaku sambil berbicara.

"Risa, kemarin, kamu pingsan di sekolah karena kepalamu kena bola basketnya Otani." Jelas Nobu.

Aku tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi. Sudah pasti, aku pingsan satu hari. Aku hanya ingat mimpiku saja. Ketika aku berumur 7 tahun dan Otani 8 tahun. Aku melihat Otani, dia menunduk merasa bersalah. Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak apa-apa, tapi kenyataannya aku merasa ada apa-apa. Kepalaku sangat pusing.

"Ac-chan, kau harus meminta maaf kepada Risa-chan. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan mau menjadi istrimu, bahkan dia akan meminta putus saja. Benar kan, tuan Koizumi ?" ibu Otani membicarakan lagi guyonan yang sama persis dengan mimpiku tadi.

"Betul, itu betul sekali" Ayahku tertawa diiringi oleh tertawaan tuan Otani.

"Raksasa, aku minta maaf. Kemarin, aku kira kau adalah tiang basket, dan kepalamu dalah ring-nya, jadi aku melemparnya ke arahmu. Setelah kau berteriak baru aku sadar bahwa kau bukanlah tiang basket"Kata Otani, dia menghampiriku.

"Oke,oke, kurcaci, aku maafkan kesalahanmu yang tak masuk akal itu" aku mencubit pipi Otani lebar-lebar.

"Hempdigaann !! TATTTIIIIT!!" omongan Otani terdengar tak jelas karena pipinya kucubit.

Seisi ruangan tertawa. Aku merasa bahagia, mungkin ini adalah awal kisah cintaku sesuai dengan lagu, tetapi diiringi dengan hal-hal konyol. _Oh my my my !_

The end

Garing ? Mav yaa, Chii belum bisa berkerja maksimal. Chii menulis cerita ini sambil menunggu detik-detik ulang tahun Rie-chan. Rencananya, chii mau nelpon Rie-chan untuk ngucapin selamat ultah jam 12 tepat. _So sweet_! Hihihihi~. Ditunggu reviewnya ya! Hatur gracias !


End file.
